


Loving You

by articcat621



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog adores his pretty, fairy princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Araeofsomething for looking this over for me. xx
> 
> Prompt: 08/25: cherish
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the film Strange Magic, and am not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

Loving You

Bog stared at the beautiful, naked fairy in his bed. Taking her hand, he carefully brought her wrist to his mouth and gently kissed her pale skin.

Marianne smiled at him. "Bog, what are you doing?"

"Worshipping you." He placed another kiss a little higher up. "Adoring you." Another kiss. "Revering you." Another kiss. "Cherishing you." Another kiss. He had moved his way up her arm, his lips now hovering near the hollow of her throat. "Loving you."

"Bog," Marianne whimpered, smiling as she tilted her face towards him. "I love you, wild thing." She pressed her lips against his.


End file.
